


A delivery to the heart

by Beatrice_Mooney_Bullock, KitrinaFalcone



Category: Firefly, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Leslie thompkins/ Malcolm Reynolds, Other, Riddler/Beatrice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Mooney_Bullock/pseuds/Beatrice_Mooney_Bullock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/pseuds/KitrinaFalcone
Summary: Mal lands in the narrows to deliver medicine to some doctor running a free clinic. the delivery paid for by "penguin' s campaign fund". mal is shock as he sees Lee is inara





	1. Just a summery

Lee needs medicine for the narrows she turns to beatrice for help. Beatrice finds someone to get what she needs. It happens t be Malcolm who realizes Lee is Inara


	2. Dinner with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Narrows need more medicine. "The Penguin Champion" is there to help. Just a normal family Dinner.

It had been nearly a year since the riddler and ed were split into seperate bodies. The twins, Abigail and Elizabeth and their cousin Ethan would be a year old next month. Kitty was watching the twins and their slightly older brother Little Harvey while Beatrice was at work. 

She picked them up going home to the apartment. “God we need bigger place” muttered Bea, the stronger darker and protective personality of beatrice, as she put the children in their play pen. She waited for her beloved Riddler to return home from the narrows as she started dinner. She hummed as she worked. She also kept an eye on the kids as they played. 

The door opened and in walked Butch “hey kid what’s for dinner” he asked as he went over taking the kids out of the play pen and playing with them.

Bea smiled at him “not hot dogs” she said chuckling. “We are having marinated steak, bacon cheese twice baked potatoes, a fresh green salad and green bean casserole. Is riddler on his way home Dad?”

Butch looked up from the his spot on the floor with the kids “yes he is taking inventory at Lee’s clinic like you asked. He says you pay for the medical supplies saying it is for the penguins campaign. However, the people in the narrows say they are writing in your name and so do several of the gangsters.”

Bea sighed rubbing of her nose. “Big brother needs to be mayor” He walked over to Beatrice kissing her head “hello Bea I got you what they needed” he said putting the notebook beside her. “Do you need any help with dinner?”

“Sure love” she said smiling at him. She had missed cooking with him. Their schedules hadn’t matched up in a while.

Riddler started to help cook “how is your wrist Lee sent some pain pills” he said as he started working on the potatoes.

“At least I have a hand. I will have to thank her personally” she said her eyes going sof pt, a clear sign that her personalities had switched. This was Trissy, the smart childish and original personality “Butch, I need you to find where to get these she said holding up the notebook.

Butch put the kids back in the playpen grabbing his coat and notebook heading out. He returned with a list of places and prices just as Riddler and Trissy were setting the table and plating the food.

Riddler put the kids in their high chairs. He kissed each of their heads as he put fresh chopped veggies and some cooled off cut up steak in front of them.

Trissy read over butch’s list. She read all his notes. “This Malcolm fellow sounds like our best bet to make sure the clinic is well taken care of.” she said “how do I get ahold of him”

“We have to call out on a radio. He has on in his vehicle” said Butch as he started eating with his family. 

Trissy went to get up to make the call. 

“Trissy sit now” Snapped Riddler “you can do that after you eat. You body needs all the strength it can get.”

Trissy sat to eat quietly. She knew she would be able to get a hold of this man after eating.


	3. Hiring Serenity

Trissy had been trying for days sending out calls on every frequency she could find. Her message was simple “I am looking for the Serenity crew

A females voice picked up finally it was zZoe “You have us what is it you need”

“Yes I am lead to understand you can get Medical supplies. I am in need of as many as you can get me.” she said 

A man’s voice replied “How gorram old are you?” he asked it was malcolm. 

“Age is but a number please sir they need them badly and i am willing to pay. The free clinic my family sponsors running low on medical supplies. Most the town relies on them. I maybe young but this is my job. This clinic took care of my other half, his twin brother and the man i thought was my dad. I have money I can hold off the cops and tried to hold off everyone else.” trissy said worried he wouldn’t come

“I’ll tell you what we will stay a couple days and my doctor says he will help thin the numbers if you can honestly protect us” said mal “we have young child with us will that be a problem” 

“No sir we are in gotham the delivery will be to the narrows” she said “i have little ones of my own” 

“Alright give us 48 hours and we want to be paid in unmarked gold” he said 

“Of course it will be done. Call in here before you come in Lee doesn’t trust easily. So she will need a heads up” said trissy taking a deep breath.

“Alright miss we sure will.” 

“Thank you so much it will mean the world to the narrows” 

“See you soon miss”

“I will see you and your crew soon”

She went to put the kids to bed her eyes going dark, becoming bea, as she crawled into her bed with Riddler. She looked at the book he was reading. It had been a christmas present from her big brother Oswald. “Can you tell Lee that in 48 hours she has meds coming in” she said curling up to her Love. She kissed his cheek gently. “The kids are in bed love. Butch is off in his room” she said.

The riddler didn’t look away from the book and just nodded.

“I will take that damn book away I swear” she huffed laying down on the bed. Her back facing him 

He put the book down “Riddle me this, I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?” he said pulling her close to him 

“Love” she whispered holding on to his arms

“Right. Now do you think mine has wavered for even a second?” he asked holding her close still.

“No of course not I just worry about us. What if one day you find me boring. What if i lose my memory or cleverness.” she said turning over in his arms looking up at him 

“I will help you every step of the way. I love you Bea. I love all 4 of you” he said smoothing her hair and turned off his lamp curling up to go to sleep with her.


	4. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place with the crew of serenity

Mal called together his crew “All Crew to the dining area. We have a job we will need all hands.” called Mal over the intercom.

What was left of Serenity’s crew met in the dining hall.

River leaned in the doorway looking to the others.

Simon sat at the table curious what kind of Job mal had for them this time.

Jayne sat eating god only knows out of a can with a knife. Whatever Mal had planned he had Vera.

Zoe sat with her 11 year old daughter in her lap. She trusted the captain. 

Emma sat on her mother’s lap playing with the toy dinosaurs that had once been her fathers. She was very quiet.

Mal walked in “alright we need to get our hands on medical supplies. There is a free clinic with a wealth sponsor. She will keep the cops and as many gangsters away as long as she can to get the delivery to this clinic.” he said 

“So we need to break into a hospital again. I was hoping to shoot somethin” Jayne grumbled

“We aren’t even sure if the alliance is still after us or not” said Simon looking to River

“Mal already gave his word and he takes care of all of us.” said River walking towards to the table. “I will help him”

Simon sighed “it would seem i have no say in the matter” 

“Why don’t i pilot the escape vehicle and stay with Emma” said Kaylee 

“Sounds good simon can you do a refresher course so we can get in and get out. “We still have the ambulance”

Simon left to get the flash cards to go over with the crew. He was glad they still were in decent condition.

Kaylee went to work on the Ambulance and make sure it was in working condition. She realized it need a paint job again. 

Zoe went to find the name badges and uniforms leaving Emma with Jayne Mal and River.

Jayne stared at Emma. “what do we do with her for now?”

Mal turned to her “come on kiddo let’s go to the cockpit” 

Emma grabbed her dinosaurs going with Mal. 

Once the Ambulance was up and running. Kalee painted it.

Simon went to the dining area with the cards.

Zoe was looking threw creates. She opened a create finding the paramedic uniforms. She pulled out Wash’s name tag. She ran her fingers over it. “I miss you” she whispered picking up the create. She took it to the dining area. She placed it on the table then placed the badge on the table. “where is Mal and Emma?” 

“Mal took her to the cockpit. I think I made him uncomfortable.” said Jayne chuckling.

“did you try to show Emma how to take apart a live gun again?” asked Zoe looking at Jayne annoyed.

“I did it one gorram time!” snapped Jayne

“while you are there can you let Mal know we are ready.” said Simon.

Zoe nodded going to get Mal. 

They all studied for the next few hours. Then they were ready with final touches out of the way.


End file.
